


It's Raining Men (a Stargate SG1 team music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun and slightly silly team video. Song by Geri Halliwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Men (a Stargate SG1 team music video)

[It's Raining Men (a Stargate SG1 team music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/42/its-raining-men-:-stargate-sg1-\(team\))


End file.
